Sooty (television series)
Sooty, sometimes referred to as The Sooty Show, is the name of the television series that began in 2001 and ended in 2004 on CITV. It was presented by Richard Cadell and Vicki Lee Taylor. It followed a similar format to Sooty Heights where Sooty and the gang run a hotel. In the later seasons of this series, the puppets were given a makeover, Soo's voice was no longer provided by Brenda Longman and the original puppeteers such as Brian Sandford left. But since then, they have reverted back to the original puppet styles and Brenda and Brian have reprised their roles as Soo and Sweep, respectively. In an interview with the Daily Mail in 2012, Richard said that HiT Entertainment made the show bland and that he tried to persuade the producers to go back to the roots of the show. He also said that in the later series, they wanted to get rid of the humans all together. Characters * Sooty * Sweep * Soo * Scampi * Butch * Miki * Soola * Richard Cadell * Vicki Lee Taylor Trivia * Vicki sometimes refers to Richard as "Uncle Richard". * Series 3 was pulled off the air by CITV, due to the awful state that the show was in which made the ratings not good enough. * Only 2 of the new episodes in Series 3 were shown, the rest do not aire until the repeat in 2006. * 4 episodes of this series were put onto DVD for the Daily Mirror. * The only episodes of this show to be put onto DVD were Sooty's Magic Garden, Sooty's Baby, Double Trouble, Flying Fun and Treasure Hunt, despite how unpopular they were compared to the episodes from the first series. * Scampi became a smaller role character in this TV Series as there were more episodes concentrating on Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Butch and Miki. * It is currently unknown what happened to Liana after Sooty Heights ended in 2000. * This show marks Sooty's last TV show before his break between 2005-2007 until his pilot episode: The Big Day Out, was made in 2008 for the 2011 series 7 years later. However he and Sweep did appear in between during Peter Kay's 'This is the way to Amarillo' video in 2005. * This TV show marks Brenda Longman and Brian Sandford's last role after Series 1 ended until they returned to work on Sooty in 2007. * This TV show marks Butch's first and only main character role since he only got small roles in The Sooty Show, Sooty & Co, Sooty Heights and Sooty (2011). Episodes Series 1: 2001 # All New Sooty - 5th November 2001 # A New Arrival - 6th November 2001 # Sci-Fi Sooty - 7th November 2001 # It's My Party - 8th November 2001 # Sweep Asleep - 9th November 2001 # Sad, Sad Sooty - 12th November 2001 # It's A Dog's Life - 13th November 2001 # Practice Makes Perfect - 14th November 2001 # Night of a Thousand Bears - 15th November 2001 # You Don't Scare Me - 16th November 2001 # A Cat and Dog Thing - 19th November 2001 # Favourite Things - 20th November 2001 # Santa's Back - 21st November 2001 Series 2: 2002 # Robo Richard - 15th October 2002 # The Mysterious Visitor - 22nd October 2002 # Sooty's Pet - 29th October 2002 # Superheros - 5th November 2002 # Sooty In Charge - 12th November 2002 # Sooty's Magic Garden - 19th November 2002 # The New Gang - 26th November 2002 # The Little Big People - 3rd December 2002 # Digging For Dinosaurs - 10th December 2002 # Best Friends - 17th December 2002 Series 3: 2003-2004 # Sooty's Baby - 27th October 2003 # Double Trouble - 28th October 2003 # Flying Fun - 29th October 2003 # Sooty at the Seaside - 30th October 2003 # Treasure Hunt - 31st October 2003 # Water, Water Everywhere - 7th November 2003 # Sooty's Ghost - 14th November 2003 # Let's Get Champing - 21st November 2003 # Sooty The Scientist - 28th November 2003 # Keep Fit Sooty - 6th January 2004 Gallery File:Sooty(televisionseries).jpg|The puppet cast File:SootyandSweep.jpg|Sooty and Sweep as they appeared in the later season Goofs *As Vicki is Richard's niece, why didn't he mention her in Sooty Heights? *In the previous series, Sooty Heights was a seaside hotel, this series was the same hotel but did not have a seaside anymore? * Even though it is meant to be the same hotel, numerous stuff has changed. The office is now a living room and the room next to the reception is bigger. Category:Television Series Category:2002 Episodes